


In Which Tony Learns about Fanfiction

by GoldenMoon_42



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Discord: IronStrange Haven, IronStrange, M/M, May and Peter are part of Tony's family, Not Beta Read, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Stark Family Mansion, The Parkers live with Tony, Tony learns about the fandom world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: It was all Scott's fault. He said the word in passing and now Tony can't stop thinking about it.





	In Which Tony Learns about Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Descaladumidera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descaladumidera/gifts).



> So Rabe from the IronStrange Haven Discord was wanting a fic where Tony learned about fanfiction and so I ignored my homework for a few hours and this fic was born.
> 
> This is what I imagine the Stark Mansion [looks](https://www.trendir.com/70s-home-transformed-into-modern-masterpiece/) like.
> 
> This fic is not beta read so all mistakes made are mine.

It started out innocently. Just one small mention of the word and Tony’s curiosity took off. Tony tried to ignore that wink of curiosity, but the longer he went ignoring it, the worse it got. He knew who was to blame for Tony’s need to find out more though, it was that ant guy, Lang. So here was Tony now, in the living room of the Stark Mansion, staring down at the StarkPad in his hands. Tony, with his skills in computers and tech, could have just had FRIDAY look it up, but he figured that the Kid had a far better understanding of the word, fanfiction than he and FRIDAY had put together. Looking up from the StarkPad in his hands, Tony saw Peter on the couch playing on the Switch playing Zelda with Stephen and May watching him play. 

 

“Hey, kiddo, you know something about these things called ‘fanfics’?” Lang...” Tony broke off when Peter dropped the controls onto the floor, the character on the screen dying as Peter stopped playing the game.

Tony, a bit surprised, continued speaking, “Anyways, Lang said that they were kind of popular and a lot of them feature the Avengers.”

As Tony spoke, he observed Peter’s expressions and the look on Peter’s face was something that he was very familiar with seeing as it was the same face he gave Pepper whenever she caught him doing something that was not what she expected. 

 

“Did—did you hear that?” Peter squeaked out in a high-pitched voice,   “That—that was definitely the oven! Yep. It was the oven! Gotta go and get the cookies out!” and Peter jumped over the couch to the kitchen. From the looks on May’s and Stephen’s face, it was safe to assume that the cookies were already out of the oven, and were cooling off.

 

**** A FEW DAYS LATER ****

 

For the past three or four days, Tony had spent the entire time in the lab, reading a lot of fanfiction, only leaving the lab to eat with Stephen, Peter, and May and to shower and sleep somewhere else not the lab. He read so many fics from fandoms like Star Wars, Star Trek, Doctor Who and apparently the Avengers. He learned a lot about angst and slow burns, which caused Tony to scream in anticipation from the slow advance of romance, and to cry from being emotionally tortured by the hurts that the writer had invoked. The fics that Tony enjoyed a lot were the Iron Dad and Spider Son fics. Tony had FRIDAY save them for later reading. 

 

Leaving the confines of his lab, with the StarkPad in one hand, Tony walked to the kitchen where Peter sat at the island eating cereal and Stephen slowly stirring his tea. May must have left for work already. Once he was next to Stephen, Tony asked, “How flexible are you?”  and showed Stephen whatever was on the StarkPad. Stephen, drinking his cup of tea, looked to see what was on the Pad. 

 

As he read, Stephen choked on the drink, Tony smirking a bit. 

 

“So are you flexible? Cuz I wanna try this with you,” asked Tony again, as Stephen’s face went red either from choking on the tea or from Tony’s question. 

 

In a hoarse voice, Stephen spoke, “What is this and also I might be?”

 

Peter, finally deciding to tune in at this exact moment, slowly turned red in the ears and began to stuff his mouth full of cereal. With each bite of his cereal, Peter’s face was now bright red from witnessing and inferring to what Tony and Stephen were talking about.

 

“Wanna try it out with me then?” suggested Tony, his left eyebrow quirking up.

 

Having recollected himself, Stephen replied, “It would be my pleasure.”

Tony led Stephen straight to their bedroom, leaving Peter to suffer from the knowledge that Tony read all the smut fics and is now trying it out with Stephen.

 

“At least, he doesn’t know that more than half of the Iron Dad and Spider Son fics are all written by me,” sighed Peter in relief.

 

“You seem to be under the impression that Boss hasn’t figured out that you’ve written a lot of the popular Iron Dad and Spider Son fics, Peter,” FRIDAY interrupted.

 

“WHAT?!?!?!” 

 

“Yes, and he is touched, Peter, that you wrote them,” soothed FRIDAY.

 

If there was one thing that Peter liked about Tony finding out about the world of fanfiction, it was that Tony enjoyed the Iron Dad and Spider Son fics, and finding out about all the smut fics that Tony read was not one of them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS FIC!!!!!! Come find me [here](https://music-is-the-voice-of-the-soul.tumblr.com) .


End file.
